


Tunnel of Dreams

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dreams, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's been looking for answers, but he can't stay asleep long enough to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a drabble in a very, very long time, but [this picture on Tumblr](http://helens78.tumblr.com/post/11983272570/erik-looks-around-it-isnt-real-its-a-subway) seriously cried out for one. Something about the idea of Charles in a beard says things like "post-apocalyptic fic" and "futuristic AU" to me, but I have absolutely no idea where I was going with this. >_>
> 
>  **Podfic!** Thanks to Rhea314 and Mira for podficcing this! You can find their podfic [here at Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1846673.html)! Please leave them a comment if you liked the podfic. :)

Erik looks around. It isn't real, it's… a subway, an L-train, something taking him far away.

It's a man, watching him, waiting for him to catch up.

«Come on,» the other man says… whispers… thinks? Erik can't tell, the words are coming from everywhere, from all around him. «Erik, come with me. Come with me, it's time.»

Erik runs. It's time. It's been time forever. He needs to catch this man's hand and find out where it's all been leading, what it's all been adding up to.

«Don't leave me,» he thinks, but that breaks the spell.

He wakes up.


End file.
